Friendship Is Not Everything! Parts 1
Part 1 Francisca was in her car riding to Naomi Crash. Francisca was there by finally after an hour. Francisca knocked on the door. Hm, there is nobody said Francisca. Francisca looked behind her and saw that the swimming pool was dirty. Everywhere were papers, glasses and plastic things. Francisca looked at the door at opened it. Nobody said Francisca. Naomi! Naomi! Oh my God, Harold Crash. Harold, Harold said Francisca. Francisca was walking upstairs. Nobody again said Francisca. Is this a horror movie? asked Francisca. Francisca opened the bathroom and there was nobody. This is creepy said Francisca. Hello anybody! screamed Francisca. Francisca found some pictures and saw that the children of them were gone at the picture. Francisca was walking down the hill and found on the ground Naomi. Naomi said Francisca. Francisca said Naomi. Yes, what happened? asked Francisca. I have drunk a lot, then Harold beat me at here. Harold is dead said Francisca. What? asked Naomi. He’s dead said Francisca. Naomi was walking upstairs. I’m going to call Cameron Ploo said Francisca. She’s my lawyer. There are 2 men inside said Naomi. Craig Walker and Dave Parkinson. They must have seen something said Naomi. I haven’t killed him cried Naomi. I believe you, but we have to call the police said Francisca. Rick Stone, Carl Wetson and Enrico Padaro were inside. I’m Rick Stone. The 2 men were handcuffed by the police so that they couldn’t escaped. Francisca was walking with Carl to the place where she found Naomi. So we have a dead Harold, 3 suspects, there are a lot of papers outside and somebody is probably lying said Enrico. Why were you so far away Naomi? asked Rick. I have been beaten up by him. I was there for hours. I was probably myself dead said Naomi. Naomi, we have terrible news for you said Carl. We’re got to search this house for evidence and then we are broken the whole house. This is it said Rick. But what about me? asked Naomi. Not one of us believes that you were beaten up by him said Rick. If we found the evidence we put you in prison, for making lies. That’s not the worst, you get judge Elrik Canderson. Who killed Harold? You said Rick. Ahaha a new knife with your fingerprints said Rick. Cameron was inside. What’s the matter? asked Cameron. I haven’t killed him said Naomi. Where are the children? asked Francisca. *'Part 2' I haven’t thought about them since I was beaten up by him said Naomi. You’re not broken anything for this young woman said Cameron. She will getting police before her house said Cameron. Stone, Wetson and Padaro looked up. What for agents are you? You only want some money said Cameron. I have a surprise for you guys said Cameron. The door opened and…judge Elrik Canderson came inside. We’ve heard everything guys. Take this job serious or you’re all three gone said Elrik. You only want to some money said Elrik. Yes sir said the 3. Naomi looked at the judge. You’re safe said Elrik. I’m scared said Naomi. I know, you will get protection said Elrik. I have to go sorry said Elrik. Cameron was walking down to the hill. I think there is something down there said Cameron. Cameron, Francisca and Naomi were down at the hill. Cameron was taking a mirror and she saw something. DEL-UM-NUTO-GAMA-CARDIO-44435675980. It’s a code I think: 8,5,12,23,13,14,23, 20,15,7,1,13,1,3,1,18,4,9,15. That’s 247 all the numbers said Cameron. Oh my God, that is a route to Maryland. And Mary Smith has been killed by an unknown murder, just like Harold. We make pictures and take this with us said Cameron. I remeber something. I saw a man in a black suit with a masker said Noami. What? asked Francisca. He is the murder said Cameron. Nobody is anymore save said Cameron. We have to leave Sydney, or we all are going to die! said Cameron. To be continued